User talk:PoisonShield
Template for your page There is always Template:StatBox. Very useful if you aren't interested enough to some up with your own. You use it by typing AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:44, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you squirrell but i have found a box where i can put all my characters in, ::Do you know a way to allign it next to my introduction? :::I tried a few things, but none of them work. Ask someone who understands more of javascript or wikicoding or whatever it is than I do. Cizagna may be a good one to ask. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) burning glyph + immunity + prespic About your commentary with immunity cast while standing on a burning glyph and in prespic - I sent in a ticket about it to Dofus support awhile back. Anything that gives +reflect seems to render your immunity moot by blocking the reflect damage instead, so that you suffer a full burn. This does not happen if you do not have +reflect gear. I think this also doesn't happen if it's someone else on the burn glyph - you get hit with the reflect and they get the usual immune benefit. Anyhow, the ticket responder said it was a 'feature', not a bug. Something about preventing abuse. Go figure... Aetnaria 22:44, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :To bad its a "feature" and not a bug, pretty annoying when leveling with burning glyph and immunity. :But thanks for the reply, this saves me a ticket. PoisonShield 07:15, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::It seems this does not work when other characters with full prespic and immunity stand in my glyph. ::I tested this already with iop PoisonShield 09:51, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Weard things For a start, weird has an I in it. Secondly, try and check your internet connection. I always get strange things when mine is dropping out. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:16, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the correction, but I don't think there is anything wrong with my connection ^^ PoisonShield 12:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) About your eca First thing I want to say is that you've created incredible set! My 77lvl ecaflip, has only about 520 str, which is not alot more than yours. Tho I can deal alot more damage in general, like cc, or playful claw, for example. Also I want to thank you for your contributions to wikia, its good that we got this massive "library" to check things, what I do everyday. ^^. Ps. You might see me in Rushu, my name is pepsi---pete, im 77lvl eca atm, stop by to say hey or send me pm if you like to. :Its great to receive such a positive comment ^^ :Tough I originally "created" the set as a "Pods set" I plan on really purchasing it for my ecaflip(now wearing partial royal gobbal)and Kam Assutra Amulet combined with a Raziel to deal 200-250dmg (300 on a crit) :But my ecaflip is still more of an alt-char, first i will have to get my feca to lvl 100. :greetz PoisonShield 15:14, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yes I get what you mean. Im using The Sharp Claw atm, average dmg 200, critical average dmg 300. Can have 2 hits too. Nice initiative bonus in it also. For extra pods, I use Great Adventurer Bag or something like that, around 700 pod, and my Royal Gobball Belt is +700 pod too. I also used Raziel before, I just cant stand 5ap swords. >_< ::: Yeah, 5AP swords are not so great, but otherwise they would be to overpowered right... :::PoisonShield 19:00, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Hihi Heh. Though I posted that message long time ago :D Good luck with Wikia edits etc. EisttekcirCZ 16:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Edits Hi, review my edit in your user page so see where you did wrong, remember its important to close ALL the tags you open other way HTML bugs will happen since we dont have tidy on-- : Thank you for noticing, I will try watch out more if I edit anything,but what I was wondering, is there a fast way to find out if all tags are closed? -- 14:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::There is no tool that can keep up, since with MediaWiki + HTML can become very messy so its to pay close attention on what you open and what you close. The only way to notice it, its when you preview or save the left column (the navigational one) or other stuff may act/look weird -- :::Ok, thank you very much. -- 11:54, 22 March 2009 (UTC)